Left in a dream
by EM4EM
Summary: Si Haley n'était pas revenue de la tournée. Si tout avait changé à la fin de la saison 2. A quoi aurait bien pu ressembler la vie de Nathan Scott.
1. Au départ

Lucas : Alors … ça veut dire que tu rentreras peut-être l'an prochain ?

Haley : Non, je n'ai pas l'intention de rentrer. C'est ça ma vie maintenant.

Je me tourne vers mon bureau. Les yeux brillants à cause des larmes qui menacent de couler. Ma gorge se serre.

Haley : Tu veux bien donner ça à Nathan de ma part ?

Lucas se lève. Je vois qu'il n'en a pas envie. Il sait que cette enveloppe signifie que tout est fini.

Haley : S'il te plaît Lucas.

Il récupère sèchement l'enveloppe. La met dans son sac et se tourne vers moi.

Lucas : C'est le moment de se dire au revoir, j'ai l'impression.

Haley : J'en ai bien peur.

Ne craque pas Haley. Cette tournée est la chance de ta vie. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de tout gâcher.

Lucas : Haley, tu pourras toujours compter sur moi. Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie.

Je l'espère. Je l'espère tellement Lucas.

Je m'appelle Nathan Scott et je suis en terminale au lycée de Tree Hill. Je suis mariée à Haley James. Je croyais que je l'étais. Je suis le capitaine de l'équipe première de basket. En tout cas je l'étais. C'est étrange la vie. Parfois on a tout ce dont on avais jamais rêvé d'avoir et l'instant d'après tout s'effondre sans qu'on ne réussisse à rattraper nos rêves déchus. Vous vous demander comment j'ai pu en arriver là ? Voilà le début de ma descente aux enfer.

Flash Back :

Nathan _(ne réalisant pas ce qu'il voit)_ : Une demande d'annulation de mariage.

Lucas _(l'air désolé)_ : Je comptais t'en parler, je t'assures. Mais comme ça n'avait pas l'air d'aller, je… j'attendais le bon moment.

Nathan : T'es aller la voir. Tu m'as menti une fois de trop. _(il commence à partir de la chambre)_

Lucas : Nathan !

Nathan _(se trouvant dans les escaliers)_ : Vaut mieux pas que je te revois avant d'être calmé.

Nathan : Je ne veux plus de ton aide. Tout ce que j'attends de toi l'an prochain, ce sont des passes correctes, c'est tout. _(Lucas semble confus)_ Mais on n'est plus frères. On n'est même plus amis.

Fin du flash-back

C'est à partir de ce moment que tout est parti de travers, que j'ai vraiment tout perdu. C'est là que je me suis retrouvé seul. Et puis tout est allé vite, beaucoup trop vite. Alors que je réalisais à peine que je n'avais plus ni femme, ni frère. Je perdais mes jambes et le basket avec. Tout ce qui me restait. La seule chose à laquelle je pouvais me rattraper. Tout est parti en fumée. Je n'avais pas vu la voiture ce jours là en sortant du gymnase de High Flyers. Je n'avais pas fait attention. Une stupide seconde d'inattention. Peut-être à cause de la musique trop forte dans mes oreilles ou par l'omniprésence de mes pensées hargneuses. J'ai juste entendu un crissement de pneus, un choc au niveau de la poitrine et puis plus rien le trou noir. Je me suis réveillé quelques temps plus tard mais quelque chose avait changé. Je sentais qu'il manquais quelque chose. J'ai tenté d'analyser la situation et je me suis aperçu que mes jambes ne répondait pas aux ordres de mon cerveau. J'avais beau crier, hurler rien n'y faisait mes membres restaient toujours immobiles alors j'ai pleuré. Pas très viril n'est-ce pas ? Et me voici sur ce terrain dans ce fauteuil. Ma prison. Je regarde amère mes rêves détruits. Plus rien n'a d'importance maintenant.

: Hey, le terrain et libre ?

Nathan : Euh ouais.

: Je m'appelle Cassie.

Nathan : Je… hum… moi c'est Nathan.

: Ravie de te rencontrer Nathan.

Alors qu'elle s'entraînait au lancer-franc, elle se retourne vers moi.

Cassie : Tu veux tirer avec moi ?

Nathan : Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué je suis en fauteuil roulant. Il m'est impossible de jouer.

Cassie : Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Tu as essayé ?

Nathan : Je ne vois pas à quoi ça servirait.

Cassie : Donc en clair tu n'as jamais essayé mais tu es pourtant sûr et certain de ne pas pouvoir le faire ?

Nathan : Oui.

Cassie : Il y a gymnase ici ?

Elle est bizarre cette fille. Elle débarque de nulle part, me parle comme si on était amis depuis toujours et change de sujet l'air de rien.

Nathan : Ouais le gymnase Whitey Durham.

Cassie : Génial, je t'y attends demain à cinq heures

Nathan : Quoi ? Tu plaisante ?

Cassie : Bye Nathan.

Et à peine me dit-elle en revoir qu'elle s'en va en courant. Cette fille est très étrange. Elle est même limite effrayante.


	2. Entraînement

Le lendemain à 17H01.

Qu'est-ce que je fais ici non mais qu'est-ce que je fais ici. Une fille me donne un rendez-vous dans une fichu gymnase de basket et moi j'y vais. Comme si je n'avais vraiment aucune dignité.

Cassie : Tu es en retard.

Nathan : Il est 17h01.

Cassie : C'est bien ce que je dis tu es en retard.

Nathan : Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi on est ici ?

Cassie : Pour que tu t'entraîne.

Nathan : Pour que je quoi ?

Cassie : Pour que tu t'EN-TRAI-NE. Tu sais ce que ça veut dire au moins.

Nathan : Oui merci je ne suis pas aussi abruti que j'en ai l'air. Mais tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu pense que j'aurai envie de m'entraîner au basket ?

Cassie : Hum laisse-moi réfléchir. Un type qui a l'air plutôt athlétique est sur un terrain de basket publique les yeux dans le vague et il semble plutôt amère. J'ai bêtement supposé qu'avant que tu sois en fauteuil tu jouais au basket et que tu aimais ça.

Nathan : Qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ? On n'est pas amis. On ne se connaît même pas.

Cassie : Ca ça peut s'arranger. A chaque panier que tu mettra, tu aura le droit de me poser une question. Et chaque fois que tu en rate un c'est moi qui t'en pose une.

Nathan tire et rate son tire.

Cassie : Bien alors première question : que t'est-il arrivé pour que tu perde l'usage de tes jambes ?

Nathan : Je me suis fait percuté par une voiture.

Nathan tire une deuxième fois et rate son coup une nouvelle fois.

Cassie : Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Nathan : Qui elle ?

Cassie : La fille qui te rends si amer.

Nathan : Haley.

Troisième tire de Nathan qui est réussi.

Nathan : Pourquoi tu cherche à me sauver ?

Cassie : Parce qu'on n'est pas si différents que tu peux le croire.

Nathan tire et marque.

Nathan : Que fais-tu à Tree Hill ?

Cassie : Je suis née à Tree Hill.

Nathan : Pourquoi ne t'ai-je jamais croisé alors ?

Cassie : Parce que tu ne traîne pas avec les gens cool.

Un grincement de porte se fait entendre suivit par de bruits de pas et le claquement de la porte.

: Scott et ta copine il est temps de partir. L'équipe a besoin du gymnase.

Nathan : Oui coach. Désolé.

Cassie : Vous êtes le coach Whitey ?

Whitey : Oui. C'est pourquoi ?

Cassie : J'aimerai intégrer l'équipe de basket.

Whitey : Tu sais que c'est une équipe de garçons ?

Cassie : Oui, mais il n'y a aucune équipe de basket féminine à Tree Hill.

Whitey : Comment tu t'appelle ?

Cassie : Cassie Johnson.

Whitey : Oh je vois. T'es la petit protégée de coach Williams.

Cassie : Oui coach Whitey.

Whitey : J'ai entendu beaucoup de bien de toi. Tu étais son meilleur joueur. Tu entraînais Scott ?

Cassie : Oui coach.

Whitey : Tu as bien raison. Il ne doit pas abandonner ses rêves. Il est bien trop jeune pour ne plus croire en la vie.

Cassie : Alors coach ? Vous êtes d'accords pour que j'intègre l'équipe ?

Whitey : Tu vas devoir passer les tests mais j'pense que tu peux y arriver. Je veux juste être sûr que tes jambes tiendront.

Cassie : Entendu coach. On peut rester pour assister à l'entraînement ?

Whitey : Bien sûr.

On assiste à l'entraînement sans prononcer un seul mot. Je n'arrête pas de me poser des questions. Qui est réellement cette fille ? Qui est ce coach Williams ? Pourquoi le coach craint pour la solidité de ses jambes ? L'entraînement vient de se terminer et je me tourne vers Cassie.

Nathan : Je te ramène ?

Cassie : Non merci. Je vais rester un peu. Cet après-midi était super. Merci.

Nathan : De rien. A la prochaine alors ?

Cassie : Ouais.

Alors que j'allais sortir, j'ai comme une intuition, je fais demi-tour et entends le bruit d'un ballon que l'on tape sur le sol. Cassie est au milieu du terrain en train de dribbler. Elle tire vers le panier et marque. Elle tire encore et encore. Chaque fois le panier rentre. Puis elle semble regarder la balle et le panier, songeuse.


	3. Secrets

Cassie : Aller, tu peux le faire. C'est pas grand chose. Tu savais le faire y a aucune raison que tu n'y arrive plus.

Elle fait rebondire la balle à plusieurs reprise. Elle inspire un grand coup puis se met à courir vers le panier. Elle saute mais alors que le ballon rentre dans le panier, ses jambes ne semblent pas supporter le retour au sol. Je me précipite vers elle inquiet.

Nathan : Tu vas bien ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

Cassie. Ca va aller. Je vais me relever.

Nathan : Tu es sûre ?

Cassie la voix dure : Certaine.

Nathan : Bien, si tu es si sûre de toi.

Je me tourne dos à elle, mais j'entends ses gémissements étouffés. Elle doit se débattre pour se relever. Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivé ? Pourquoi s'est-elle écroulée comme un château de cartes. ? « On n'est pas si diffèrent que tu peux le croire. » Qu'est-ce que tout ceci veut dire ? Je me retourne. Elle est toujours au sol en train d'utiliser ses dernières forces. Je lui tends la main, elle s'en saisit puis s'agrippe aux accoudoirs de mon fauteuils. Elle reste accrochée un moment, le temps de retrouver ses forces.

Cassie : Je crois que tu ferai mieux de rentrer chez toi.

Nathan : Hors de question. Pas tant que tu ne m'aura pas expliqué pourquoi tu es tombé au sol. Qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé ?

Cassie : Rien.

Nathan : Oh non. Ca, ça n'était pas rien. Alors explique moi.

Cassie : Il existe une autre équipe de basket à Tree Hill. Une équipe un peu particulière.

Nathan : Celle du coach Williams ?

Cassie : Oui. Je … Il existe à Tree Hill une équipe de basket en fauteuil roulant. J'étais la capitaine. J'y ai joué pendant 2 ans. Et puis j'ai fini par faire d'énormes progrès en rééducation. J'ai commencé à marcher. Un peu plus chaque jours et puis au bout d'un moment il ne me servait plus à rien. J'ai donc quitté l'équipe.

Nathan : Pourquoi tu étais en fauteuil roulant ?

Cassie : J'étais en voiture avec mon petit ami. On rentrait d'une fête une stupide fête chez notre meilleur ami. Pour une fois on avait décidé de ne pas rester dormir. Il conduisait tranquillement. Je me suis mise à lui parler du futur. On faisait des projets stupides. Comme quoi on se marierait, qu'on aurait des enfants. Il voulait intégrer l'armée et moi je voulais d'abord faire des études. Mais ensuite, c'était décidé on se marierait. Seulement ce qu'on avait pas prévu ce soir là c'était le camion. Il nous fonçait droit dessus. Il n'a pas eu le temps de l'éviter. Ce jour là, à l'hôpital le médecin est venu pour m'annoncer que l'homme que j'aimais était décédé d'un arrêt cardiaque, qu'une barre de métal avait endommager ma colonne vertébral, et qu'il y avait 75 de chances pour que je ne puisse plus jamais marcher. Il m'a aussi annoncé que le conducteur du camion s'en était miraculeusement sorti avec une légère commotion.

Nathan : Je suis désolé.

Cassie : Moi aussi

Alors c'est ça son secret à cette fille qui paraît sans histoire et pleine d'énergie. Pourquoi j'ai tout à coup l'impression d'être minable avec mon cœur brisé et mon amertume. Elle a perdu l'homme de sa vie. Il est mort. Moi je n'ai qu'à prendre l'avion pour retrouver Haley et lui dire que je l'aime.

Quelques part, à une centaine de kilomètres de Tree Hill, une jeune femme se trouvait dans un car. La tête posée sur le carreaux, elle repense à se vie passée, à l'homme qu'elle a laissé, au rêve de bonheur tranquille qu'elle a du laisser tomber. Son téléphone sonne, sur l'écran un prénom s'affiche. Elle remet le téléphone dans sa poche et ignore l'appel. Elle se lève, se dirige vers un grand homme brun, l'air imposant. Elle lui chuchote quelques mots à l'oreille. Il semble contrarié, la regarde et comprends que sa décision est prise. Plus tard, lorsqu'ils se seront arrêtés dans la ville la plus proche elle se dirigera avec sa valise et sa guitare sous le bras vers la gare routière et prendrais le premier bus pour Tree Hill. En grimpant à l'intérieur du véhicule elle prononcera ses mot : « Aller Hales, il est temps de rentrer à la maison. »


	4. Retour à la maison

Je me suis réveillé ce matin avec le souvenir de ma journée d'hier et les découvertes que j'ai faites. Alors que je jouait aux jeux vidéo, j'entends quelqu'un sonner à la porte. Je trouve Cassie debout devant ma porte.

Nathan : Comment as-tu trouvé mon adresse ?

Cassie : J'ai demandé au coach Whitey et il m'a gentiment donné l'adresse de la résidence Scott.

Nathan en souriant : La prochaine fois je lui demanderai de ne pas donner mon adresse à n'importe qui.

Cassie : Bonne idée. Comme ça, tu n'auras plus à accueillir chez toi les cas désespérés.

Nathan : Exactement.

Cassie : Je ne te dérange pas j'espère ?

Nathan : Non pas du tout. J'étais en train de jouer à la console.

Cassie : Vraiment ? Laisse-moi deviner. Tu jouer au basket sur ta console.

Nathan : Exact. Tu veux jouer avec moi.

Cassie : Avec plaisir. Comme ça je pourrai te massacrer.

Alors que je jouais avec Cassie aux jeu vidéo et que je me faisais effectivement massacré, la sonnerie de la porte retentissait pour la deuxième fois de la journée. Je venais d'ouvrir la porte et restais devant l'entrée, je n'en revenais pas. Elle étais là, devant moi et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Puis une voix me sorti de ma torpeur.

Cassie : Hey Nathan, tu as décidé d'arrêter le massacre. Tu fuis devant la défaite ? Ah, salut je m'appelle Cassie.

? : Euh, je suis Haley. Mais je crois surtout que je suis en trop. Je n'aurai jamais du passer.

Cassie : Non, non, c'est moi qui m'en vais. C'était un plaisir de faire ta connaissance Haley. Nathan, on se voit plus tard.

J'ai à peine suivit la conversation, les yeux toujours centré sur Haley lorsque j'entends la porte d'entrée claquer. Me voilà seul. Enfin pas tout à fait. Elle est là. On se regarde, puis elle baisse les yeux.

Nathan : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Haley : Je rentre à la maison.

Nathan : Ca ne me dit pas ce que tu fais chez moi.

Haley : Ecoute je sais que je t'ai fait souffrir. Enormément mais j'aimerai que tu me laisse une chance.

Nathan : Non. Tu as déjà eu ta chance. Maintenant il est trop tard. Oublie moi. Ca t'as plutôt bien réussi quand tu étais en tournée. Vas-t-en.

Haley : Nathan. S'il te plait.

Nathan : Je t'ai dit de partir. Tire toi !! J'veux plus jamais te revoir !!

Elle se retourne, le dos courbé. Mon cœur est déchiré entre de multiples sentiments. D'un côté, je m'en veux, je ne voulais pas la blesser, mais d'un autre côté je voudrais qu'elle souffre autant que je souffre. Que je lui rende la monnaie de sa pièce. Elle m'a brisé le cœur. Elle mériterait la pire des souffrance. Pourtant je ne peux envisager de la voir souffrir car je sais que ça me déchirerait le cœur. Je tourne en rond à l'intérieur de cette maison trop grande et trop froide. Je décide de sortir et avance vers le river court. Je trouve une jeune fille assise sur la table de pic-nique.


	5. Explications

Je décide de sortir et avance vers le river court. Je trouve une jeune fille assise sur la table de pic-nique.

Nathan : Que fais-tu ici étrangère ?

Cassie : J'attendais un ami.

Nathan : Je peux l'attendre avec vous ?

Cassie : Mais bien sûr. Après un instant de silence, je suis désolée.

Nathan : Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas ta faute si la femme qui a piétiné mon cœur est revenu dans ma vie.

Cassie : Je le sais bien, c'est juste que comme tout le monde je sais ce que ça fait d'avoir le cœur briser. Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Nathan : Elle m'a demandé de lui laisser une seconde chance et je lui ai demandé de quitter ma vie pour toujours.

Cassie : Ouch.

Nathan : Ouais.

Cassie : Scoute, je sais qu'elle t'as fait souffrir, mais dis-toi qu'elle est toujours en vie, et qu'elle est visiblement revenu pour toi. Parce qu'elle t'aime.

Nathan : Je ne sais pas comment faire. Je suis totalement perdu. Je l'aime ça c'est sûr mais je ne sais pas si j'arriverai jamais à pouvoir lui faire confiance un jour.

Cassie : Je ne peux pas t'aider. Je n'ai jamais été vraiment très douée pour ce qui est de faire confiance aux autres.

Nathan : Pourtant tu es venue naturellement vers moi.

Cassie : Ca ne veut rien dire. Je peux parler à n'importe qui. Ca ne fait pas de cette personne mon ami.

Nathan : Je comprends ce que tu veux dire.

Cassie : Mais cette fille. Haley. Elle ne m'a pas l'air très méchante. Elle semble juste perdu.

Nathan : Elle m'a brisée le cœur.

Cassie : Je sais et je comprends que tu sois en colère mais tout n'est ni blanc ni noir. Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a pas fait ça dans l'unique but de te faire souffrir. C'est juste arrivé. Ne lui en veux pas trop.

Nathan : Et à mon frère?

Cassie : T'as un frère? Mm intéressant. Mignon?

Nathan : Euh... Je ne me suis jamais vraiment posé la question mais il a eu assez de succès pour que deux amies se battent pour lui.

Cassie : Oh. Non j'ai arrêté les type qui détruisaient les amitié.

Nathan : Tant pis pour lui.

Cassie : Je ne te le fais pas dire. C'est quoi l'histoire avec ton frérot?

Nathan : C'est une longue histoire.

Cassie : Ca tombe bien j'ai tout mon temps.

Nathan : Tout d'abords, il faut que tu sache que Lucas, c'est son nom, et moi n'avons pas la même mère mais le même père. Notre père les a abandonnés lui et sa mère lorsque sa mère était enceinte. Ils allaient rentrer à l'université. Et puis ensuite mon père a rencontré ma mère.

Cassie : Pourquoi ton père a laissé tomber la mère de Lucas alors qu'il n'a pas abandonné ta mère?

Nathan : Il jouait au basket. Il allait réussir son rêve de devenir professionnel du basket. Il ne pouvait pas tout laisser tomber. Mais durant un match à la fac, il s'est bousillé le genou et a décidé de tout arrêter. Il allait revenir à Tree Hill pour s'occuper de Lucas lorsque ma mère lui a annoncé qu'elle était enceinte. Il a fait le choix de rester à ses côtés.

Cassie : Alors tu es le plus chanceux des deux frères Scott en fait?

Nathan : Je ne crois pas non. Lucas avait notre oncle Keith à ses côtés. Keith est vraiment génial comme type. Alors que moi j'ai eu un véritable tyran. Mais je ne pouvais pas me plaindre puisque j'ai eu la grande maison, le poste de capitaine dans l'équipe, la voiture de sport, la pom-pom girls.

Cassie : Et vous vous entendiez malgré tout ce qui est arrivé?

Nathan : Tu plaisante? Je ne pouvais pas le voir en peinture. On était incapable de tenir une conversation sans en venir aux mains. Et puis Haley est arrivée. Elle nous a aidé à ouvrir les yeux.

Cassie : C'est bien que tu puisse t'entendre avec ton frère. On a toujours besoin d'un grand frère pour nous soutenir.

Nathan : En fait, nous ne sommes plus vraiment très proches.

Cassie : Comment ça plus vraiment?

Nathan : Après que Haley m'est quitté, j'ai décidé de ne plus lui parler.

Cassie : Donc toi, dés qu'il y a un petit problème dans ta vie tu te braque et tu refuse toute aide extérieure?

Nathan : Pourquoi je lui ferai confiance. Il m'a mentit. Je lui faisais confiance mais lui m'a poignardé dans le dos.

Cassie :Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de si horrible?

Nathan : Il a enquêté sur notre père sans ma permission et il est allé la voir sans m'en parler. Je l'ai su uniquement parce qu'elle lui avait donner les papiers d'annulation de mariage signés.

Cassie : Je suis sûr que ça partait de bonnes intentions.

Nathan : Moi j'en suis pas aussi sûr.

Cassie : Nathan s'il te plaît fait un effort.

Nathan : Que veux-tu que je fasse?

Cassie : J'aimerai que tu aille le voir et que vous ayez une véritable discussion.

Nathan : Impossible.

Cassie : S'il te plaît. Juste fais ça pour moi.

Nathan : Très bien. Mais je ne te promet rien.

Cassie : C'est ça. De toute façon rien ni personne ne résiste à Cassie Johnson.

Nathan : J'en doute pas.

Cassie : Je ne sais pas comment je suis censée prendre ça.


	6. Mauvaise nouvelle

Je suis allongé sur mon lit et j'envoie mon ballon de basket dans les airs. Je pense à ma dernière conversation avec Cassie. Comment faire pour que l'on discute lui et moi ? Il ne voudra sans doute plus m'adresser la parole après ce que je lui ai dit. Que faire ? La sonnerie de mon téléphone portable me sort de mes pensées.

Nathan : Allö ?

? : Monsieur Nathan Scott ?

Nathan : Oui c'est moi.

? : Votre frère Lucas et à l'hôpital. Il a fait une crise cardiaque. Savez-vous s'il y a des antécédents cardiaques dans la famille ?

Nathan : …

Hôpital : Monsieur Scott ?

Nathan : Un enfant sur deux.

Hôpital : Excusez-moi ?

Nathan : Euh… mon père est atteint du HCM.

Hôpital : Merci monsieur.

Je ne dis rien. Je raccroche et fixe mon téléphone. Comme si tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Lucas. Crise cardiaque. Les pièces du puzzle se forment dans ma tête et comme si j'avais reçu une décharge électrique, je me hisse dans mon fauteuil. Il faut que j'aille à l'hôpital le plus rapidement possible. J'ai besoin que quelqu'un m'emmène. Je prends mon téléphone.

Nathan : Allô ? C'est Nathan. Lucas a fait un arrêt cardiaque. Il est à l'hôpital. J'ai besoin que tu m'y amène … Bien. A tout de suite.

Je l'attends. Je reste dans mon fauteuil à fixer l'horloge. La grand aiguille glisse petit à petit au fil des minutes qui s'écoulent.

? : J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu.

Nathan : Merci. Je sais que ce n'était pas facile ses derniers temps.

? : Ce n'est rien. … Tu n'as pas besoin d'aide pour monter en voiture ?

Nathan : Non merci ça va aller.

? : Tu veux qu'on en parle ?

Nathan : De quoi ?

? : Du fait que ton frère soit à l'hôpital.

Nathan : Et toi ?

? : Moi quoi ?

Nathan : Parler du fait que ton meilleur ami soit à l'hôpital.

? : Une tuile de plus ou de moins dans ma vie ça va pas changer grand chose. Après tout j'ai déjà perdu un Scott. Pourquoi pas perdre le deuxième ?

Nathan : Hales…

Haley : On est arrivé.

Si mon frère meurt, Haley sera la seule personne qui me reste. Je viens enfin d'ouvrir les yeux, de m'apercevoir que si je suis seule ce n'est pas parce que les gens que j'aime m'ont abandonné. C'est parce que je leur ai dit de partir. Alors que tout s'éclaircit, que je vais retrouver la raison, on va me les enlever. Je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à sauver ce qui reste de ma relation avec Lucas mais je peux essayer avec Haley.

Nous cherchons le service où se trouve Lucas. Les médecin ne nous laissent pas le voir. On est obligé d'attendre. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer.


	7. Réveil

Nous cherchons le service où se trouve Lucas. Les médecin ne nous laissent pas le voir. On est obligé d'attendre. Je sens mon téléphone vibrer.

Nathan : Allô ?

? : Nathan c'est Cassie.

Nathan : Salut.

Cassie : Je suis passé chez toi pour te dire au revoir mais il n'y avait personne.

Nathan : Je suis à l'hôpital. Attends qu'est-ce que tu veux dire pas « me dire au revoir ».

Cassie : Je quitte Tree Hill Nathan.

Nathan : Pour combien de temps?

Cassie : Pour de bon. Je déménage. Mon père a eu un boulot à New-york et j'ai quelques amis là-bas alors j'ai décidé de l'accompagner.

Nathan : New-York ? Mais je croyais que tu allais m'aider. Je croyais que tu aller me sauver. Me rendre ma vie d'avant. Avant que tout ne parte en vrille.

Cassie : Je suis désolée Nathan. Vraiment. Mais j'ai besoin de me sauver moi-même avant de pouvoir sauver les autres et puis malgré ce que tu peux penser. Tu n'as pas besoin qu'on te sauve.

Nathan : Alors c'est un adieux.

Cassie : Non juste un au revoir.

Nathan : Au revoir Cassie.

Cassie : Au revoir Nathan.

Je suis seul. Je suis de nouveau seul. Je les fait tous fuir.

Je sens une pression sur ma main, je baisse les yeux. Sa main sur ma main. Son sourire. Pour moi. Non je ne suis pas seul. Je ne suis plus seul.

? : Vous êtes de la famille de Lucas Scott?

Nathan : Je suis son frère. Comment va-t-il?

Docteur : Son état est plutôt sérieux je ne vous le cache pas mais les résultats sont plutôt satisfaisants. Il devrait bientôt se réveiller. Vous avez prévenu ses parents?

Mince Karen!! Et Brooke et Peyton!!! Comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir leur annoncer ça?

Nathan : Euh...

Haley : J'ai prévenue Karen.

Nathan : Merci.

Haley : Ce n'est rien.

Docteur : Bien. Dites lui que j'aimerai lui parler lorsqu'elle arrivera.

Nathan : Entendu docteur. Est-ce qu'on peut aller le voir?

Docteur : Oui bien sûr. Mais ne rester pas trop longtemps.

Nathan : Promis.

Docteur : Chambre 583.

Nathan : Merci.

On rentre dans la chambre et j'aperçois mon frère, mon grand frère. Il est là allongé sur ce lit. Relié à tous ces fils. Il semble si faible. Mon grand-frère.

Nathan : Hey Luke! C'est moi. Nathan. Ca fait un bail hein? Je suis désolé d'être parti aussi longtemps mais ça a pas été facile ces derniers temps. J'imagine que pour toi non plus. Je suis désolé d'avoir agit comme un crétin. Tu as juste voulut m'aider et me protéger et moi tout ce que j'ai fait c'est t'éloigner de moi. Mais je vais changer. Je vais devenir quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un dont tu pourra être fier. Quand tu te réveillera on ira au River Court toi et moi. On fera de la rééducation aussi. Toi pour ton coeur et moi pour mes jambes. Tu jouera avec les Ravens de Whitey et puis moi j'verrai avec le coach Williams. Tu verras ce sera bien On sera heureux. On sera ensemble.

Haley : Il est déjà fier de toi.

Nathan : J'en doute. J'ai pas été à la hauteur.

Haley : Il l'est Il me l'a dit. On s'envoyait souvent des mails et il ne cessait de me répéter à queol point il était fier. Parce que tu t'étais relevé après l'accident dans la voiture de ton oncle Cooper. Parce que tu était intégré à High Flyers. Parce que tu ne t'étais pas laissé abattre après ta paralysie.

Nathan : Il te l'a dit n'est-ce pas? C'est comme ça que tu as appris que j'étais en fauteuil?

Haley : Je me souciais de toi. Même si je suis partie, ça ne voulait pas dire que je ne t'aimais plus.

Nathan : Haley. Je t'aime. Mais j'ai besoin de temps avant de pouvoir te croire une nouvelle fois, avant de pouvoir te faire à nouveau confiance.

Haley : Oh, je ok. C'est pas grave. Je comprends. Je veux dire je peux attendre pas vrai? Et puis c'est pas comme si c'était complètement fini entre nous. N'est-ce pas? Je veux dire il reste encore une chance qu'on soit de nouveau ensemble.

Nathan : Je ne sais pas Haley. Je ne sais plus. Juste. Laisse-moi du temps. D'accords? Laiss-moi du temps.

Haley : Bien. D'accords. Je vais attendre.

L'air est devenu tout à coup très lourd. Je sais qu'elle n'espérait pas entendre ces mots venant de moi. Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir. Elle méritait la vérité.

? : Soif.

Je me retourne. Je... Il... Sa voix.

Haley : Lucas!!! Oh mon Dieu on a eu tellement peur. Tu vas bien? Oh merci seigneur.

Lucas : Haley...

Qu'est-ce que j'vais bien pouvoir lui dire après ce que j'lui ai fait subir.

Nathan : Tu nous a fait une de ces frayeurs Luke.

Lucas : Nate?

Nathan : Je suis désolé frérot. Tellement désolé. Pardonne-moi s'il te plaît? Donne-moi une chance de me rattraper.

Lucas : Tout va bien petit frère. Tout va bien se passer maintenant. Je te le promet.

Nathan : Je veux plus jamais qu'on soit séparé. T'es mon frère Lucas. Je suis désolé de l'avoir oublié ces dernier temps. Je veux qu'on retrouve ce qu'on avait avant.

Lucas : Ce ne sera jamais plus comme avant. Mais ça pourra être bien mieux.

Nathan : Je voulais que tu sache que ...

Lucas : Ouais, moi aussi.

Haley : Bon retour parmi nous Luke.

Lucas : Merci BF. Mais tu sais, je suis pas parti très longtemps. J'aurai jamais pu me passer de toi.

Haley : Moi non plus.

Il est en vie. Il est en vie et il va bien. J'ai retrouvé mon grand frère.

La porte s'ouvre dans un grand fracas. Je vois une tornade de cheveux bruns et blonds.

? : Lucas Eugène Scott!!!


	8. Coincé

? : Lucas Eugène Scott!!!

Lucas : Hum... Oui maman?

Karen : Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête!!! Je croyais que tu avais fait le test et qu'il était négatif! Tu m'as menti! Moi ta mère!!! La chaire de ta chaire !! Je me suis saignée pour que tu puisse avoir une vie décente!! Et voilà comment tu me remercie? En mettant ta vie en danger. D'ailleurs comment as-tu fait pour truquer les résultats des tests?

Lucas : Je ... j'ai pris la feuille de Keith et je te l'ai montré.

Karen : Tu as quoi!!! Mon fils est complètement irresponsable!! Dés que tu es rentré à la maison, je te confisque ton Ipod, ton PC, ton téléphone et tu es consigné jusque nouvel ordre.

Lucas : Mais maman...

Karen : Il n'y a pas de "mais" qui tienne. Tu m'a menti. Tu mérite une punition.

Lucas : Bien maman.

? : Va falloir que vous preniez un abonnement les Scott. C'est bon de te voir sain et sauf Lucas. Tu m'aurais manqué.

Lucas : Tu m'aurais manqué aussi Brooke.

? : C'est pas aujourd'hui qu'on sera débarrassé de toi hein?

Lucas : Désolé Sawyer.

Peyton : Bah, je crois que j'arriverai à m'y faire.

Je décide de sortir de cette chambre trop étroite. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Je m'éclipse discrètement. Enfin c'est ce que je croyais jusqu'à ce que Peyton se tienne debout à mes côtés.

Peyton : Tu vas bien Nate?

Nathan : Oui, oui. J'ai juste eu peur.

Peyton : Oui on a tous eu très peur.

Nathan : Toi plus que les autres.

Peyton : Comment ça?

Nathan : Ne fais pas l'innocente avec moi Peyton. Tree Hill est une petite ville. Même si j'ai refusé de lui parler, je sais que vous avez passé les vacances ensemble.

Peyton : Oui, en tant qu'amis.

Nathan : Ne le laisse pas te filer entre les doigts juste parce que tu as peur de souffrir et de reproduire les erreurs du passé. Ca ne sert à rien.

Peyton : Je peux te retourner le conseil Nathan. Elle est revenue. Pour toi. Et elle n'a pas l'intention de partir. Ne fou pas tout en l'air Scott.

Nathan : Je vais essayer Peyton. Je vais essayer.

Peyton : Je ne croyais pas vraiment à l'amour avant. Je veux dire, tu sais la vie n'a pas toujours été sympa avec moi. Elle m'a retiré les personne à qui je m'étais attaché et j'ai longtemps cru que l'amour n'existait pas. Que c'était un rêve que l'homme chercher désespérément à obtenir sans jamais y parvenir. Et puis je vous ai vu tous les deux. Haley et toi. Vous vous êtes dressés devant chaque obstacle. Chaque fois votre amour en est sorti encore plus fort.

Nathan : Mais il n'a pas survécu à Chris Keller.

Peyton : Ne dis pas ça. L'amour est toujours là. Il vous faudra juste un peu de temps pour réapprendre à vous apprivoiser.

Nathan : Merci Peyton.

Peyton : Pourquoi?

Nathan : Pour me redonner espoir.

Plusieurs semaines se sont écoulées, Lucas est sorti de l'hôpital et on a recommencer à traîner un peu ensemble. Je crois qu'il a un peu de mal à me faire confiance à nouveau. J'espère qu'il arrivera un jour à croire de nouveau en moi. Je l'espère vraiment. Mais je comprends ce qu'il ressent. Nous nous sommes tous fait beaucoup souffrir l'an dernier et maintenant, nous tentons tous de recoller les morceaux. Peyton tente de retrouver la confiance de Brooke, Lucas tente de retrouver la confiance de Brooke et Peyton, je tente de retrouver la confiance de Lucas et Haley tente de retrouver ma confiance. Ce ne sera pas facile de retrouver ce qu'on avait avant. Peut-être même que ça ne reviendra jamais. En attendant, je continue à vivre ma vie et à suivre les cours. La journée s'écoule lentement et enfin les cours sont terminées. Je décide de passer à la bibliothèque pour récupérer des livres dont j'aurai besoin pour un exposer d'histoire. Je rentre dans la bibliothèque en même temps que Brooke et Peyton. Lucas et Haley sont déjà à l'intérieur. Je ne vois pas la bibliothécaire plutôt étrange qu'elle ne soit pas sur sa chaise.

Nathan : Hey Luke, elle est où la bibliothécaire ?

Lucas : Elle est partie depuis 20 minutes. Une urgence familial. Elle a glissé une feuille de papier entre les deux portes pour qu'on ne soit pas enfermés ?

Brooke : Tu ne parle pas de cette feuille n'est-ce pas ?

Brooke nous montre une feuille de papier blanc avec les traces des pliures.

Lucas : Si.

Nous nous précipitons tous vers la porte. Je la pousse, je tente de la défoncer mais je n'obtiens aucun résultats a part une douleur fulgurante dans l'épaule.

Haley : Brooke, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as retiré cette feuille ?

Brooke : J'ai bêtement cru que c'était un mot qu'un élève avait laissé tomber alors je l'ai ramassé pour lire. Désolée mais vous savez à quel point j'suis curieuse.

Peyton : On n'a plus qu'à trouver un moyen de sortir d'ici. Vous avez vos téléphones ?

Lucas : Pas de réseau.

Nathan : Moi non plus.

Haley : Plus de batterie.

Brooke : Je l'ai oubliée chez moi.

Peyton : Tu as oubliée ton téléphone ?

Brooke : Quoi ?

Peyton : Tu as toujours ton téléphone sur toi même quand tu n'en a absolument pas besoin et il faut que tu l'oublie juste au moment où on en a besoin.

Brooke : Désolée mais ce matin une blonde de mauvais poil m'a obligé à me dépêcher du coup j'ai oublié mon téléphone.

Nathan : Pas la peine de s'énerver. C'est pas grave on va trouver un autre moyen.

Brooke : C'est quoi ton idée Einstein ?

Nathan : Tu permet je réfléchi.

Brooke : Hou là grande première.

Nathan : Écoute Brooke, à ta place je ne la ramènerai pas. Si on en est là c'est de ta faute.

Haley : Stop ! Concentrons nous sur le plus important c'est à dire sortir d'ici.

Lucas : Internet ?

Haley : Inutilisable pour le moment. On a juste le réseau intranet et vu que les cours sont finis depuis maintenant 15 minutes, il n'y a personne à qui parler dans l'établissement pour nous faire sortir.

Lucas : Passer par la fenêtre ?

Peyton : Impossible, les fenêtre sont infranchissables et incassable. Au cas où y aurait un incendie où une prise d'otage.

Nathan : Une prise d'otage à Tree Hill ? Pourquoi ils installent des trucs qui n'auront jamais aucune utilité. Comme si à Tree Hill y avait des risques de prises d'otages.

Haley : Les lycées doivent se préparer à toutes éventualité. Tout ce qui pourrait mettre en danger la vie des élèves. Les armes à feu en fond parti.

Peyton : Une autre idée ?

Un moment de silence durant lequel on cherche tous une solution.

Peyton : Alors ?

Nathan : Rien.

Lucas : Rien non plus.

Haley : Aucune idée.

Brooke : Non, je ne vois pas.

Haley : Bon eh bien je crois qu'on va devoir rester ici.


	9. Réglements de comptes

Cela fait à peine une demi-heure que nous sommes coincés ici et j'ai déjà l'impression que je vais mourir d'ennui.

Nathan : Je m'ennuie.

Haley : Cherche une activité intelligente à faire.

Nathan : Je pourrai partir en tournée avec Chris Keller en laissant tomber mon mari.

Haley : Ou alors tu pourrai bêtement te faire percuter par une voiture et refuser l'aide des personnes qui t'aiment le plus !

Nathan : Je pourrai revenir à la maison la bouche en cœur, essayer de récupérer mon mari l'air de rien !

Haley : Tu pourrais aussi te laisser draguer par une fille qui te connaît à peine et la laisser changer ta vie !!

Nathan : De quoi est-ce que t'es en train de me parler ?!

Haley : Je te parle de cette Carrie, Camille, Pénélope ou peu importe comment elle s'appelle.

Nathan : Attends, je rêve où t'es en train de me faire une crise de jalousie ?! Bon Dieu Haley ! TU es partie ! TU m'as quitté ! Et c'est TOI qui ME fait une crise de jalousie ? Non mais c'est le monde à l'envers.

Haley : Je suis désolée. OK ?! Je suis désolée d'être partie comme une voleuse ! Je suis désolée de m'être laissée embrasser par Chris ! Je suis désolée d'avoir laissé passer mon rêve de chanter avant notre mariage !! Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait autant souffrir !! Et plus que tout, je suis désolée si par ma faute tu es dans ce putain de fauteuil roulant !!

Nathan : Hales…

Haley : Je n'ai jamais voulut que tout ça n'arrive crois-moi. Si je pouvais changer les choses je le ferais, seulement je ne peux pas !! Bon sang Nathan, je donnerai ma vie pour que tu puisse rejouer au basket comme avant. J'aimerai tellement pouvoir prendre ta place ; Je voudrai pouvoir te donner mes jambes. Tu en as plus besoin que moi. Je suis désolée d'avoir fait de ta vie un enfer.

Je… Elle … Comment peut-elle croire de telles âneries ? Comment peut-elle songer ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que si je suis dans un fauteuil c'est par sa fautes ?

Nathan : Haley ?

Haley : Je suis désolée, tellement désolée. Désolée…

Elle s'effondre en pleure sur une chaise. Non, elle ne doit pas pleurer ! Elle doit rire, continuellement. Il ne doit jamais y avoir de lueur de tristesse dans ses magnifiques yeux. Je m'approche lentement d'elle et pose une main sur son épaule. Elle enfouit sa tête contre mon torse et je ne peux m'empêcher de passer ma main dans ses cheveux pour la rapprocher de moi, lui montrer que je suis là.

Nathan : Chut… Calme-toi… Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu n'y est pour rien.

Haley : Si… Si tu n'avais pas été au… autant furieux contre moi, tu aurais entendu la voiture et… et tu irais bien.

Nathan : Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. Tu peux en vouloir au chauffard de ne pas avoir freiné assez rapidement ou tu peux m'en vouloir à moi de ne pas avoir été assez attentif. Mais surtout, tu ne dois pas te sentir coupable pour ça.

Peyton : Bon sur cet intermède mélo-dramatique, on fait quoi maintenant ?

Brooke : Et si on faisait un « je n'ai jamais » ?

Peyton : Tu as planqué des packs de bière sous ton pull ?

Brooke, Non, mais il y a un distributeur de boisson dans le bureau de le bibliothécaire. Ce n'est pas aussi cool que l'alcool pour délier les langues mais on fait avec ce qu'on a.

Lucas : Nathan , tu n'as pas des cannettes de bière dans ton sac qui datent de ta période « rebelle » ?

Nathan : Non, désolé Luke.

Après avoir forcé le distributeur pour avoir des cannettes pour le jeu, nous nous mettons tous autours d'une table les cannettes au centre.

Brooke : Haley tu commence.

Haley : Pourquoi ce serait à moi de commencer ?

Brooke : Parce que c'est moi qui décide et parce que tu es celle qui a fait le moins de truc barge de nous tous donc ce sera plus facile pour toi.

Haley : Hey !! Je sais faire des truc barge !!

Brooke : Donne-moi un exemple.

Haley : Me marier à 17 ans, partir 3 mois en tournée…

Brooke : OK, c'est bon je retire ce que j'ai dit.

Haley : Alors… Je ne me suis jamais réveillée nue un matin en me demandant qui étais la personne allongée à côté de moi.

Je baisse honteusement le regard et avec Brooke, nous tendons notre bras pour saisir une boissons et en avaler un gorgée. Lucas, Peyton et Haley ne se gênent pas pour rigoler de nous.

Peyton : Je ne me suis jamais faite tatouer.

Je vois Lucas, Brooke et Haley boire.

Lucas : Je ne me suis jamais marié au lycée.

Alors ça c'est bas. Haley et moi nous fixons et buvons.

Brooke : Je n'ai jamais… Non ça je l'ai fait. Ca aussi. Euuuuuuhhh…. Non là je donne ma langue au chat.

Nathan : Je n'ai jamais vomi sur le maire de Tree Hill.

Je souris en regardant Haley boire devant l'air ébahi de Lucas, Brooke et Peyton.

Lucas : Tu as vomi sur Dan ?

Peyton : Cooooooool !!!!!!!

Haley : J'avais bu et il m'avait lâché trop fort dans la voiture. Mes intestins n'ont pas supporté. Mais je ne regrette en aucun cas de lui avoir vomi dessus.

On a continué le jeu jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus rien à boire et que tous nos secrets honteux aient été dévoilés.

Haley décide de briser le silence qui s'était installé entre nous.

Haley : Vous voulez être quoi dans cinq ans ?

Brooke : Une styliste de renom avec un petit-ami très sexy voir DES petits-amis très sexy. Peyton ?

Peyton : Euh et bien à vrai dire je n'ai jamais vraiment trop réfléchit au futur mais je dirai que je voudrai ouvrir une maison de disque pour découvrir de nouveaux artistes qui puissent toucher le monde comme la musique me touche. Lucas ?

Lucas : Peu importe le métier que j'exercerai, j'espère être heureux.

Nathan : Tout à fait d'accord avec toi grand-frère. Le plus important c'est qu'on soit heureux. Peu importe le moyen de l'être. Que ce soit grâce à notre métier, notre conjoint, notre famille, nos amis. Et j'ai comme l'impression que même si on a pris des chemins compliqués, on a de bonnes chances d'y arriver.

Peyton : J'espère que tu as raison Nathan vraiment mais après ce qu'il s'est passé cette année j'ai beaucoup de mal à y croire.

Lucas : Tu ne dois pas arrêter de croire que tout va bien se passer Peyton.

Peyton : Et pourquoi ça ? Tu veux bien me dire ce que ça m'a apporté de croire que tout allait bien se passer. Ma mère est morte Lucas !! Jake et Jenny sont partis ! Mon père se trouve dans un bateau Dieu seul sait où ! J'ai trahi ma meilleure amie !! Alors explique-moi comment je pourrait croire que tout va bien se passer !!

Lucas : Écoute je sais que cette année a été difficile mais tu ne dois pas pensée qu'aux mauvais côtés, tu as aussi connu l'amour et tu as rencontré de nouvelles personnes.

Peyton : Haley est partie en tournée en abandonnant Nathan, tu t'es concentrée sur ton histoire avec Brooke et Anna est partie retrouvée son ancienne vie. Tout le monde part un jour Luke sauf moi. Je suis la seule à rester.

Lucas : Je suis là Peyton, j'ai toujours été là. Même quand tu as l'impression que je t'avais laissé tombé j'étais là. Brooke aussi était là. Même quand elle était en colère contre toi, même quand elle était avec Félix. Nathan aussi était là, tout le temps, même quand il était avec Haley, quand il pensait que ça vie n'avait plus aucun sens. On tous toujours étais là pour toi et on est pas prêts de partir. Jake, Jenny, tes parents, tous les quatre auraient voulut de tous leur cœur être là avec toi en ce moment et tu le sais.

Peyton : Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me sens si seule Lucas ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'ai continuellement l'impression d'avancer dans un monde inconnu, dans un corps qui m'est étranger ?

Lucas : Parce que tu es Peyton Sawyer, que tu as 17 ans et que tu es un peu perdue. Mais c'est comme ça qu'on t'aime.

? : Je peux savoir ce que vous faites dans l'enceinte du lycée à cette heure-ci jeunes gens ?

Brooke : Proviseur !! On était coincé dans la bibliothèque et on avait aucun moyen de sortir ou de prévenir quelqu'un et on pensait qu'on allait resté coincé ici à mourir de faim et de soif et on aurait tous fini par s'entretuer. Et les survivants auraient subis de graves séquelles psychologiques et ils auraient virés fous, internés, drogués, meurtriers ou je ne sais quoi. Tout ça à cause d'une banale minute d'inattention et une curiosité excessive. Vous vous en rendez compte monsieur le proviseur.

Proviseur : Mademoiselle Davis, avez-vous envisager de vous inscrire dans la troupe de théâtre cette année?

Brooke : Désolée monsieur mais je suis déjà très occupé avec les pom-poms girls et le conseil des élèves.

Proviseur : Tant pis, parce que votre prestation était remarquable. Vous êtes douée dans le dramatique. Peut-être légèrement sur joué.

Brooke : Vous savez, c'est l'effort de toute une vie et je n'ai vraiment aucun mérite.

Proviseur : Bien, ça ira pour cette fois, je vous laisse rentrer chez vous.

Suite à la prestation de Brooke, on sort enfin du lycée tentant vainement de retenir notre éclat de rire.

Peyton : Brooke, t'as vraiment l'art de jouer dans le mélodramatique.

Brooke : Tu me connais P. Sawyer, tout ce que je touche se transforme en or.

Alors que nous rigolons tous ensemble de cette escapade à la bibliothèque, mon téléphone sonne. Numéro inconnu? Étrange. Je décroche.

Nathan : Allô?

Aucune réponse, je tends l'oreille et il me semble entendre un bruit entre le gémissement, le sanglot et l'étouffement.

Nathan : Allô? Il y a quelqu'un?

? : Nathan?


	10. Changements de rôles

Cette voix, il me semble la connaître mais les sanglots qui s'y trouvent m'empêche de découvrir immédiatement la propriétaire de cette voix.

Nathan : Cassie ? Cassie tu vas bien ?

Cassie : C'est fini Nathan. Je sais pas ce que je vais faire.

Nathan : Shhhhhhh calme-toi. Explique-moi. Qu'est-ce qui est fini ?

Cassie : Il est mort Nathan, et je suis toute seule maintenant. Je ne sais pas comment faire Nathan.

Nathan : Qui est mort Cassie ?

Je commence à m'inquiéter sérieusement et à m'énerver contre la distance qui nous sépare, au fait que je ne puisse pas avoir de réponse immédiatement, que je ne sache pas comment elle va.

Cassie : Mon père, il avait... il avait la maladie de Creutzfeldt-Jakob et on était partis à New-York pour qu'il se fasse soigner mais ça n'a pas fonctionné. Son état s'est... il s'est aggravé brutalement les médecins n'ont rien pu faire. Ma... mère, ma mère nous a abandonné après la naissance de mon petit frère et je vais devoir m'en occuper. Mais je n'ai plus personne. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse?

Nathan : Tu es toujours à New-York?

Cassie : Ou... Oui.

Nathan : Tu aurais moyen de prendre quelques affaire et revenir à Tree-Hill avec ton frère?

Cassie : Oui mais pourquoi veux-tu que je rentre à Tree-Hill ?

Nathan : Vous allez venir habiter avec moi.

Cassie : Il n'en est pas question. Je n'aurai même pas du t'appeler. Tout ceci, ce ne sont pas te affaires. Je vais trouver un moyen, je vais me débrouiller seule.

Nathan : Ne sois pas ridicule. Je suis ton ami, et c'est à ça que servent les amis.

Cassie : Bien, je prendrai un train demain dans la journée. Je t'appelle pour te dire quand j'arrive.

Nathan : Entendu.

Cassie : Nathan ?

Nathan : Oui?

Cassie : Merci ... Pour tout.

Nathan : De rien.

Alors que je raccroche, je vois Haley se rapprocher vers moi l'air inquiète.

Haley : Nathan? Tout va bien?

Nathan : Oui c'est juste que... Cassie ne va pas bien, elle veut rentrer à Tree-Hill et dormir chez moi avec son frère.

Haley : Je suis sûre que tout se passera bien pour elle.

Nathan : Comment tu peux en être aussi sûre ?

Haley : Tu vas tout faire pour l'aider?

Nathan : Oui bien sûr.

Haley : Alors elle n'a plus rien à craindre.

Nathan : Merci Haley.

Haley : Ne me remercie pas.

Lucas : Par contre, si tu veux nous faire plaisir, rentre chez toi et va prendre une douche parce que la bibliothèque a un effet terrible sur toi.

Je fais mine d'être vexé alors que le groupe ris de la mauvaise blague de Lucas puis finis par tous les saluer. Je monte en voiture et rentre chez moi. Une fois dans mon lit, je cherche désespérément le sommeil en ne cessant de m'inquiéter pour Cassie et en pensant aux remarques que ma fait Haley ces dernières heures. J'espère que demain sera une journée moins agitée.

Une sonnerie s'infiltre dans mon sommeil, je ne sais pas d'où elle vient mais je sens qu'elle tente de me tirer de mes songes. Les images qui m'environnent se font de plus en plus lointaines. Je tente de les retenir mais cette sonnerie qui ne veut pas s'arrêter a raison de mon sommeil. J'ouvre les yeux pour comprendre que cette sonnerie provient de mon téléphone.

Nathan : Mmmh allô ?

? : Nate je ne te réveille pas j'espère?

Nathan : Si, mais c'est rien Cassie, t'as bien fait.

Cassie : Je suis à Tree Hill, dans un taxi avec Jack. J'arrive bientôt.

Nathan : Entendu. A tout de suite.

Cassie : A tout de suite.

Je raccroche l'air las. Ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je pourrai dormir. Je m'habille rapidement et prépare un petit déjeuner en attendant Cassie et son frère. J'entends la sonnette et me dirige vers la porte d'entrée. Alors que j'ouvre la porte, je vois une jeune fille qui ne ressemble en rien à la Cassie que je connaissait. Il n'y avait plus de vie, plus de joie, plus rien. J'avais un fantôme devant moi.

Nathan : Hey !

Cassie : Bonjour Nathan.

? : C'est toi Nathan Scott ?

Nathan : Tu dois être Jack.

Jack : C'est ça. Ta baraque a l'air cool.

Nathan : Merci. Mais entrez donc, je vais montrer vos chambre.

Je me retourne et monte les escaliers. J'entends des pas derrière moi m'indiquant que mes invité me suivent. Je me tourne vers la chambre d'ami et leur montre la porte du bras.

Nathan : C'est la chambre d'ami. C'est là où tu dormiras Jack. Ensuite, en face, c'est ma chambre, c'est là où tu dormiras Cassie.

Cassie : Et toi ?

Nathan : Je vais dormir dans le canapé au salon.

Cassie : Non, non, je vais dormir dans la chambre d'ami avec Jack ou alors je prendrai le canapé.

Nathan : Ne soie pas ridicule. Vous êtes mes invités, il est normal que je vous laisse la chambre et puis le canapé m'ira très bien. Mon père y a dormi un certain temps et il ne s'est jamais plein.

J'appuie mes paroles d'un sourire pour leur indiquer qu'il n'est pas question que la situation change.

Cassie : Bien alors je vais déposer mes affaires.

Jack : Moi je vais visiter cette humble demeure.

Cassie : Jack !! Demande la permission avant de prendre tes aises.

Jack : Très bien « Maman ».

Je vois Cassie entrer dans ma chambre en soupirant et Jack descendre les escaliers en courant. Au milieu de tout ça, je me retrouve spectateur impuissant face à cette famille détruite. J'ai du mal à croire que la jeune fille dans ma chambre soit la même qui quelques semaines auparavant m'aidait à reprendre goût à la vie. Sans elle, jamais je n'aurai reparler à Lucas ou Haley. Jamais je n'aurai décidé de recommencer à marcher et à rejouer au basket. Et elle, elle est brisée et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour l'aider. J'aimerai la sauver comme elle m'a sauver mais je ne sais pas comment faire. Comment a-t-elle fait ? Comment fait-on pour sauver tout le monde ? Je ne suis pas comme elle ou Lucas ou Haley. Je n'ai jamais sauvé personne. Je descends vers le salon pour jouer à la console. Peut-être que ça m'aidera à trouver une idée pour réparer cette famille. Pour réparer Cassie. Trop concentré sur le jeu, je ne l'entends pas s'approcher de moi.

Cassie : Alors tu gagne ?

Nathan : Je me débrouille. Tu joue avec moi.

Cassie : Je n'ai pas très envie.

Nathan : Ce n'était pas une question. Je ne te laisse pas le choix.

Cassie : Bien.

Nathan : C'est tout ce que ça t'inspire ? Je t'offre une chance en or pour me ridiculiser et tu ne t'en réjouis même pas ?

Cassie : Je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur à jouer.

Nathan Tatata. « Tu » rien du tout. On est toujours d'humeur à jouer.

Cassie : Écoute Nathan. Ton soutien me fais chaud au cœur mais je n'ai pas besoin de ton aide. Le fait que tu nous héberge est suffisant.

Nathan : Je ne le fais pas pour toi. Je le fais pour moi.

Je tends la manette à Cassie et démarre une nouvelle partie. Au bout de trois victoires consécutives, j'arrête de jouer.

Cassie : Quoi ?

Nathan : Tu te rends compte que je viens de te battre trois fois de suites.

Cassie : Et alors ?

Nathan : Et alors, personne n'a jamais perdu contre moi sur mon jeu de basket. Y compris toi.

Cassie : Faut croire que t'as fait d'énormes progrès.

Nathan : Non, je n'ai rien fait du tout. Par contre toi t'es pas du tout dans le jeu.

Cassie : Excuse-moi.

Nathan : Je ne veux pas que tu t'excuse.

Cassie : Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? Vas-y dit moi !! Qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant !! On me dit Cassie occupe toi de ton petit frère, je le fais. On me dis soigne ton père, je le fais. On me demande d'être la petite fille que tout le monde rêve d'avoir. D'être toujours là pour tout le monde. Et tu veux bien me dire ce que ça m'a apporté ? Ma mère est partie. Mon père vient de mourir. Mon fiancé aussi et je me retrouve coincée dans une ville où je ne connais pratiquement personne chez un adolescent de 18 ans qui vient de divorcer et avec un autre adolescent de 13 ans sur les bras qui devient insupportable. Alors vas-y !! Dis-moi ce que tu attends de moi !! Je ne suis plus à ça prêt.

Nathan : Juste dis-moi comment tu te sens.

Cassie : Je suis fatiguée. OK, je suis épuisée de me battre contre le monde.

Nathan : Alors arrête de te battre. Laisse-moi me battre pour toi.

Cassie : Non, je ne veux pas de ton aide Nathan.

Nathan : Pourquoi pas ? Je suis ton ami et c'est à ça que servent les amis.

Cassie : Ce qui m'arrive ne regarde que moi. Mes problèmes sont mes problèmes, pas les tiens.

Nathan : Tu as tord. Tes problèmes sont devenus les miens le jour où tu as posé ton pied sur le terrain de basket du River Court et que tu m'as demandé si le terrain était libre.

Cassie : Si j'avais su je serai restée chez moi.

Nathan : Moi je ne regrette pas que tu sois venu ce jour là. Parce que ce jour là tu m'as sauvé. Et je ne sais pas ce que je serai devenu si tu n'avais pas été là pour moi.

Cassie : Tu t'en serai sorti tout seul comme un grand. Je n'ai rien fait. Tu n'as jamais eu besoin de moi pour te sauver et je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour me sauver.

Nathan : Si c'est vraiment ce que tu pense.

Cassie : Oui c'est vraiment ce que je pense.

Je me lève l'air de rien. Même si ses paroles sont prononcées sur le coup de la colère et de la tristesse, je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir blessé.

Nathan : On se retrouve à 12h30 pour le repas de ce midi. En attendant, je vais faire un tour au River Court.


	11. Fin?

En arrivant au River Court j'aperçois une silhouette qui joue sur le terrain.

Nathan : Hey Luke !!

Lucas : Tu es un type bien Nate. Tu t'en rends sans doute pas compte mais ce serait un privilège pour ce gosse que de te ressembler.

Nathan : Ressembler à un type ultra arrogant qui a renié son frère pour un sociopathe manipulateur, un type qui a laissé tombé sa seule chance de devenir un type bien à cause de son égo qui a été blessé. Un type qui a vu son unique chance de devenir quelqu'un s'évanouir. Comment pourrait-il vouloir ressembler à un type qui ne vaut rien.

Lucas : Tu ne vaux pas rien!

Nathan : Bien sûr que si!!! Je suis incapable de pardonner la femme que j'aime, ou d'aider une amie dans la détresse. Je suis incapable de me sauver moi!!! Comment je pourrai les sauver eux?!

Lucas : Rien que le fait que tu les accueilles est suffisant. Haley t'aime et tant qu'elle sait que tu l'aime toujours elle attendra ton pardon. Cassie et son frère ne seront sauver que quand ils le voudront. Pour l'instant continue à les héberger et à leur montrer que tu es là pour eux.

Nathan : Et si ce n'était pas le cas. Si je n'étais pas là pour eux. Si au moment où ils ont besoin de moi je me suis enfui. Si j'étais trop lâche et trop égoïste pour les aider. Pour donner à Haley ce qu'elle espère. Pour être quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un comme toi.

Lucas : Je ne suis pas mieux que toi Nate.

Nathan : Bien sûr que si. Tu as été là pour Peyton après que j'ai rompu avec. Tu es resté avec Brooke quand tu as cru qu'elle était enceinte au lieu de t'enfuir. Tu as soutenu Haley quand je lui ai brisé le cœur. Tu m'as accepté et pardonné après les années d'enfer que je t'avais fait vivre toute ta vie.

Lucas : J'ai fait ce qu'il me semblais juste.

Nathan : Voilà!! C'est ça le truc!! Toi c'est naturel. Tu sais ce qui est juste ou pas. Ce qu'il faut faire. Tu es né justicier. Comme une sorte de super-héros sans les pouvoir extraordinaire et tout ce qui est paranormal. Moi j'ai pas ça. Je ne sais pas naturellement ce qu'il faut faire.

Lucas : Je suis sûr que si. C'est juste que tu n'as encore jamais eu à sauver le monde.

Nathan : Je suis perdu grand frère. Je sais pas ce que je dois faire. Comment je vais m'en sortir?

Lucas : Laisse le temps au temps et sache que je suis là. Si jamais tu ne t'en sors vraiment pas je te soutiendrai.

Nathan : Merci Luke. T'es vraiment un type bien.

Lucas : Je fais pas grand chose. Je suis jute là.

? : Eh bien si ce ne sont pas les deux Scott que je voie là.

Lucas : Hales!

Nathan : Salut Haley.

Haley : Alors comment tu t'en sors Nathan.

Nathan : C'est bizarre. Mais j'essaie de faire de mon mieux.

Haley : Comment va Cassie?

Nathan : Mal. Très mal. J'ai l'impression de me revoir après l'accident. Elle n'a plus goût à rien. Elle ne fait que survivre. Elle est là et pourtant elle est absente. J'essaie de la soutenir mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle me rejette.

Haley : Ca va aller Nate. Juste laisse-lui un peu de temps. Elle doit vivre une période plutôt dure en ce moment. Montre-lui qu'elle n'est pas seule.

Nathan : Merci de me soutenir tous les deux. Ca compte beaucoup pour moi.

? : Hey Scott, Cassie m'a dit que t'étais parti jouer au basket. Je me disais que peut-être t'aurai besoin d'un adversaire. Vu que je m'ennuyais et que je me débrouille pas trop mal au basket. Enfin tu vois…

Nathan : Avec plaisir vieux. Lucas, Haley vous vous joignez à nous?

Lucas : Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais je dois aider ma mère au café.

Nathan : Et toi Haley?

Haley : J'ai promis d'aider Brooke pour ses créations.

Nathan : A une prochaine fois alors?

Haley : Ouais.

Nathan : Alors Jack, prêt à perdre?

Jack : Dans tes rêves ouais.

Nathan : Teuh teuh, laisse faire le pros. Je vais te rendre vert.

Jack : Moi je pense plutôt que tes rhumatismes vont t'empêcher jouer.

Nathan : Aller assez parler junior place au jeux.

Après une heure à jouer on retourne à la maison. J'ai un peu peur de retrouver Cassie. C'est étrange je l'adore et j'adore passer du temps avec elle mais avec elle je me sens mal à l'aise. Comme si sa tristesse dépeignais sur mon humeur. Je ne me sens plus à ma place à côté d'elle et pourtant tout me pousse à aller vers elle pour la soutenir. Je tente désespérément de sauver l'ancienne Cassie tout en ignorant la voix qui me hurle dans la tête qu'elle ne changera plus. Cette fille n'est pas Cassie, elle n'est plus Cassie. Cassie résiste à tout. Ou presque.

Nathan : Cassie on est rentré !!

Aucun bruit alors qu'on rentre. Tout est comme je l'ai laissé en partant. Tout est exactement comme si personne n'avait bouger dans cette maison depuis ma sortie. Il règne dans cette maison un silence morbide qui me fait froid dans le dos. Je jette un regard et Jack. Il me fait signe qu'il va monter. Moi je me dirige vers la cuisine. J'entends le bruit de ses pas alors qu'il rut dans les escaliers. Le silence. Toujours aussi angoissant.

Jack : NAAAAAAAAAAATHAN!!


	12. Choc psychologique

Jack : NAAAAAAAAAAATHAN!!

Nathan : Jack? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Jack : Appelle une ambulance. Vite!!

Je saisis le téléphone sans fil compose le 911 rapidement et cours rejoindre Jack. Je regarde de droite à gauche quand j'entends une respiration saccadée par l'inquiétude. Je me tourne vers cette respiration et entre aperçois un bras pendant du lit de ma mère. Bon sang qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait?

Opératrice : Ici le 911 qu'elle est la raison de votre appel?

Nathan : Mon amie est inconsciente.

Opératrice : Est-ce qu'elle respire?

Je me penche vers son visage en essayant d'oublier le bruit que font les battements désordonnés de mon cœur. Un souffle. A peine un vague sifflement mais elle respire.

Nathan : Oui.

Opératrice : Bien. Depuis combien de temps est-elle inconsciente?

Nathan : Je ... Je ne sais pas. Je... Il n'y avait personne avec elle quand c'est arrivé. Je ne voulais pas que ça arrive!! Si j'avais su je serai rester avec elle!! Je vous le jure!! Je ne voulais pas.

Opératrice : Je vous crois monsieur. Je suis convaincue que ce n'est en rien de votre faut. Vous êtes seul avec la victime?

Nathan : Non. Son frère est avec elle.

Opératrice : Bien demandez-lui de la retourner sur le côté.

Nathan : Jack, il faut la tourner sur le côté.

Opératrice : Entrouvrez lui la bouche.

Nathan : C'est fait.

Opératrice : A-t-elle ingéré un produit toxique.

J'allais répondre non quand mes yeux tombent sur un flacon ouvert sur la table de nuit et une bouteille de whisky qui date des anciennes réserves que faisait ma mère.

Nathan : Je...

Opératrice : Monsieur?

Nathan : Elle...

Opératrice : Monsieur est-ce que tout va bien.

Nathan : Une tentative de suicide.

Opératrice : Pardon?

Nathan : C'est une tentative de suicide. Il semblerait qu'elle est ingéré des médicaments avec une certaine quantité d'alcool.

Opératrice : Entendu. Quelle est la marque des médicaments?

Je me saisis du flacon la main saisie de tremblements.

Nathan : Du défanyl.

Opératrice : Où se trouve la victime?

Nathan : 955 Washington Street à Tree Hill

Opératrice : Bien. Une équipe médicale arrive tout de suite.

Nathan : Merci.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps c'est écoulé entre mes derniers mots et ma reprise de conscience mais je me rends soudain compte du bip régulier du téléphone que je fixe comme si je ne voyait rien et pourtant je ne voyais que lui.

Jack : Nate?

Nathan : Ils arrivent.

Alors que je prononce ces mots on tambourine à la porte. Je me précipite vers la porte pour l'ouvrir. Deux pompiers rentrent munis d'un brancard et d'un énorme sac rouge. Je leur indique le chemin vers Cassie et descend dans la cuisine en laissant Jack avec Cassie au cas où il y aurait un problème ou elle reprendrait conscience. Je m'appuie sur le rebord du plan de travail en appuyant ma tête sur le placards les yeux fortement fermés comme pour m'aider à évacuer la fatigue qui m'envahit et les images cauchemardesque qui m'assaillent. Une même phrase m'envahit de tout mon être comme pour illustrer la peur qui commence à empoisonner mon être et semble s'incrustait comme de l'encre indélébile. « People always leave. » Tout le monde par un jour. Si pour elle c'est aujourd'hui? A cette seule penser je sens un trou se creuser dans ma poitrine et mes yeux me piquer douloureusement. Je prends une grande inspiration en repoussant ses pensées. Non ce n'est pas aujourd'hui. Elle n'en est qu'au début de sa vie. Je me retourne et observe les pompiers emmener Cassie allongée et pâle comme la mort avec Jack qui les suit le visage transformé par l'inquiétude.

Suite sous le point de vue de Jack :

J'ai cette douloureuse impression de déjà vu alors que je me trouve assis sur cette chaise en plastique. Des flash me reviennent sans cessent. Comme devant une vieille pellicule de film. Je revois mon père sur ce lit le visage si pâle mais le visage incroyablement paisible. Je n'avais jamais vu ses traits si détendus. Comme s'il se reposait. Et cette musique sans cesse dans ma tête qui passait sur la chaîne hi-fi de Cassie a fond dans la maison quand le téléphone a sonné. Cette chanson sans arrêt me revient et avec chaque moment de cette journée. Je revois le visage de Cassie et cette phrase. Cette sentence.

Cassie : C'est papa. C'est fini Jack.

Fini? Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire fini? Son cancer ou sa vie? Je vois les larmes s'accumuler dans ses yeux pendant que je réfléchis à ces deux petits mots et je comprends. Je comprends la phrase cachée dans ses mots pourtant si simples. Il est mort. Papa est mort. Et cette musique. Je me souviens que j'étais pas grand quand elle était sortie. Maman adorait cette chanson et avait décidé d'acheter l'album. Un matin de vacance devant une émission musicale j'ai vu la vidéo de cette chanson et elle me terrifiait. Elle était morbide. Incroyablement morbide. Maintenant je comprends pourquoi. Comme si avec ce malaise je savais déjà que cette chanson serait synonyme de mort. Je ne veux pas entendre cette chanson aujourd'hui. Je ne veux pas qu'elle meurt. Je ne veux pas être seul. Pourquoi elle me fait ça. Elle est la seule famille qui me reste. Pourquoi elle a fait ça.

? : Jack? Jack?

Une voix. Qui m'appelle. Un homme. Nathan?

Jack : Nathan?

Nathan : ça va vieux?

Jack : Euh ouais ouais bien sûr. C'est bon de se retrouver dans un lieux qu'on  
connaît. Je veux dire c'est dingue mais tous les hostos se ressemblent. Limite je me sentirais comme à la maison.

Je vois dans son regard qu'il se demande si je suis sérieux ou pas. Ne pas montrer ce qu'on ressent. Juste faire face en silence. Un truc que Cassie et papa m'ont appris. Peu importe ce qu'il arrive savoir y faire face en silence si on veut éviter les questions. Ça va. Même si ça va pas, ça va quand même. Toujours. Mue par je ne sais quelle force je sors mon téléphone et m'éloigne de Nathan. Je compose ce numéro comme un automate. Combien de fois ce numéro a été tapé pour obtenir l'aide d'un ami. D'un frère.

« Vous êtes bien sur le répondeur de Ryan. Il semble évident que je ne peux pas vous répondre pour le moment alors laisser un message. Ou pas. »

Jack : Ryan c'est Jack. Tu te souviens de moi je suis le frère de Cassie? Tu sais ta meilleure amie? Enfin bref on est à Tree Hill en Caroline du Nord en ce moment et elle est à l'hôpital. Alors dés que tu as ce message rappelle-moi. S'il te plait. C'est grave.

Point de vue de Nathan :  
Je suis assis sur cette chaise en plastique depuis ce qui me semble être des heures maintenant. Je n'ai vu aucun médecins, aucunes infirmières nous renseigner. Je ne vois pas ce qui m'entoure, je ne le sens pas, ni ne l'entends. Je suis toujours dans cette chambre avec son corps devant moi. Je cherche à remplacer dans ma tête l'image de son corps sans vie au visage malicieux qui m'a fait face il y a quelques mois de cela. Où es-tu Cassie Johnson? Reviens-moi vite s'il te plaît. Un homme en blouse blanche nous parle. Je ne parviens qu'à extraire certains mots dans ce brouillard de parole. Cependant je saisi l'essentiel. « État stable », « Choc psychologique ». État stable. État stable. Mon corps que j'avais inconsciemment tendu se relâche. Je me sens épuisé comme si j'avais couru un marathon.

Jack : Nathan? Tu peux rentrer chez toi maintenant que tu sais qu'elle va bien.

Nathan : Je ne vais pas te laisser seul ici.

Jack : Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je dois lui parler. Une réunion de famille.

Nathan : Oh d'accord. Bien. Ne rentre pas trop tard.

Jack : Oui p'pa.

Je sors un rire nerveux. J'ai la sensation que je n'arriverai plus jamais à rire. C'est ridicule comme sensation. Je veux dire tout va bien maintenant et il me faudra peut-être qu'une seule nuit de sommeil pour agir comme si rien n'avait changer. Je sors de l'hôpital en avançant à l'aveuglette. Je me retrouve devant une porte en bois que je connais par cœur. Sans que je lui en ai donnée l'autorisation ma main frappe à cette porte. Je la vois. Merveilleusement belle. Je vois son regard étonné puis inquiet. Je n'ose pas imaginé la tête que je dois avoir.


	13. Retrouvailles

? : Nathan tout va bien ?

Nathan : C'est Cassie.

? : Elle va bien ? Elle est blessée ?

Nathan : On... On est rentré avec Jack. Y avait pas de bruit alors on a cherché Cassie et elle... elle était là. Juste devant moi. Comme ... Comme je te vois.  
Allongée et blanche et ... J'ai vu toutes ses pilules et cette bouteille.

? : Oh mon Dieu.

Nathan : Elle a voulu se tuer Hales. Elle a voulu nous abandonner. Elle allait partir sans dire au revoir. Pourquoi elle a fait ça ? Pourquoi elle a fait ça ?

Haley : J'en sais rien Nathan. Parfois mourir semble juste la plus simple des solutions.

Nathan : Elle m'aurait laissée. Qui m'aurait sauver.

Haley : Tu n'as plus besoin d'être sauvé et elle le sait autant que moi. Et tu pouvais sauvé Jack. Elle pensait avoir fini ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle pouvait maintenant retrouvé ce qui lui a été injustement volé.

Nathan : Je sais pas quoi faire Hales.

Haley : Chut. Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer. Juste respire.

Je sens deux bras fins m'étreindre et sans que je ne comprenne quoique ce soit mon corps répond à cette étreinte et les larmes coulent sans fins sur mon visage et lorsque je tente de respirer tout ce qui sort est un sanglot étouffé. Je sens enfin la pression se relâcher et je pleure comme un enfant. Je pleure sans raison juste pour sentir que ça va mieux pour évacuer l'accident et le divorce et la crise cardiaque de Lucas et l'arrivée de Cassie et Jack dans ma vie et sa tentative de suicide.

Je ne me souviens pas combien de temps je suis resté là dans ses bras à pleurer comme un enfant. Rien n'avait d'importance et malgré la tristesse qui m'avait envahi avant que j'arrive chez elle, là dans ses bras je me sentais bien. Je n'avais pas le souvenir de m'être jamais senti aussi bien qu'avec elle. La sensation d'être dans ses bras, de compter pour elle autant qu'elle comptait pour moi. Je me suis lentement détaché d'elle et l'ai regardé dans les yeux. J'ai remarqué l'inquiétude qu'elle tentait vainement de me cacher. Elle a passé sa main sur mes joue pour effacer les traces de larmes et sur mon front comme pour effacer les rides qui s'étaient accrochaient depuis son départ. J'ai placé ma main sur sa main et tout m'est paru clair. Elle m'aime et je l'aime aussi, rien d'autre n'est important. J'ai alors doucement laissé glisser ma main le long de son bras jusqu'à sa taille et j'ai approché mon visage du sien. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'elle était prête à ce qu'on s'embrasse mais j'avais décidé de me jeter à l'eau. J'ai à peine effleurer ses lèvres dans l'attente d'une réaction puis j'ai senti ses lèvres se coller au mienne et nous nous sommes alors embrassés avec avidité. C'était comme si notre vie en dépendait. Je me trouvais là où était ma place, là où je dépendais. Nos baisers étaient fougueux, dévastateur, passionné et loin de notre timide premier baiser que nous avions partagé devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. Alors que je sentais ses mains fraîches me caresser le dos et le torse sous mon t-shirt je laissé moi-même mes mains vivre leur propres vies et assouvir leur besoin de toucher cette peau si douce.


End file.
